


Cream and Spice with *Nothing* Nice

by ZDaichi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Muteness, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Size Difference, dickgirl, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDaichi/pseuds/ZDaichi
Summary: Jaune had gotten a message by Ruby to meet her in one of the rooms of the Schnee mansion, reluctantly agreeing, though perhaps she wanted another fling as it had been years...at least he thinks it's Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Cream and Spice with *Nothing* Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Finally typed a thing after so many years, futas/females in works that I do will generally be this kind of size difference at minimum. 
> 
> https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html?base_ft=8&base_in=0&comp_ft=6&comp_in=0 
> 
> Contains non-con, FutaFuta x Male, Double anal, light bondage (cuffs), choking, breast smothering
> 
> Title by Desuvult, story by me.

"AH! RUBY! WHAT'RE YOU DO- _MMPPH!_ " Being tied up, Jaune was pushed over a couch in one of the Schnee Mansion rooms that dark except for the starry night sky shining through the window, his arms being pushed up his back and held together with cuffs. Feeling the cloth in his mouth that *Ruby* had pushed into his mouth, feeling the touch of it against his lips he could tell it was a type of silk or lace. Struggling more and more as he tried to struggled to look over his shoulder. He couldn’t see her in the dark, only her figure, and even then it looked a little...off?

Not that he had much time to contemplate it as she pressed herself upon him, pressing her large breasts against his back and grinding against his bottom, feeling something hard and hot pressing against him. Jaune just groaned a bit, rolling his eyes as it had been awhile since Ruby was this forward he just laid his head against the couch.

_”Well...it has been awhile since she fucked me, she must be really backed up...hopefully she’ll be quick before someone notices we’re gone...”_

He trailed off, thinking about how fast and hard she usually fucked him back at Beacon or when they were traveling before Nora and Ren woke up. Then he jumped a bit, feeling a hand slap his ass hard causing him to groan into the gag. His ass perking up and jiggling a little, shaking left and right as he felt Ruby’s hands grab onto the sides of his pants, well more like ripping it off, feeling a bit more brisk now as he was in his boxers. Though baggy, it was hugging his hips and curves just enough to show his figure and a sizable cock (for a male) bulging the front a little, going up to 8 inches long and 1.5 inches thick.

[Main smut starts here]

Seeing the shadows being casted in that dark room, Ruby lunged forward, grabbing the boxers, but instead of pulling it down it was torn off, some of the fabric being tightened and pushed hard against the thighs and ass, making Jaune wince a bit from some of the sharp pain. His ass now exposed to the air, feeling Ruby’s hands grip it hard and squeeze it, spreading his cheeks roughly to see his tight hole exposed. Even if Jaune had been fucked regularly before, it had been a long while now, almost a year since he had gotten fucked and had gotten used to it...until now.

Jaune moaned a bit into the gag, struggling in the cuffs he was put in as he felt Ruby just bury her face into his ass, feeling her tongue being pushed in roughly, rimming him hard, more like fucking his ass with her tongue. She gripped his thighs to pull him harder onto her face, pushing her tongue further into him as he just shivered and moaned in the restraints and gag. Ruby had never done this to him before, well not this rough, feeling her hot breath against his plump ass, his own cock getting harder and harder the longer she fucked his tight hole with her tongue.

Going on for a full minute, he was pulled back, lifted up off the couch with his legs shaking, his cock twitching, head spinning but struggled to keep his mind with him as he felt the gag being pulled off. He gasped, breathing heavily as he saw the fabric in his mouth was a pair of white panties. Glancing down at it before Ruby lifted it up this face, covering his mouth and nose as he felt her free hand grab him by the hair to look into one of the corners of the room, seeing a tall, slender figure who was twirling a knife. Jaune was a bit startled, only to lose some of his concentration when he the hand Ruby had used to grab his hair reach down to grip his cock and furiously stroke him. Moaning more and more into the white panties being pressed against his nose and mouth.

“Now now, don’t make him cum yet...at least, not before us.” A sultry voice came from the slender figure in the corner, getting up and stepping towards Jaune to see a fully naked futa before him, but his eyes widening to see who it was. Cinder Fall, seeing her toned body, dropping the knife and slowly beginning to stroke her own cock that was 5 inches thick and 20 inches long. She licked her lips as she stared at Jaune with a lustful, hungry look...like he was just prey and she the predator. Her Grimm hand grabbing at her breasts, feeling the E cup breasts as she pinched her nipples with her claws, breathing heavier and heavier as she got closer to the couch.

He looked over to the side, seeing a glow behind him as he looked at the reflection in the window. Seeing a pink glow, long brown and pink hair now as woman in the reflection also looked into the reflection, meeting Jaune’s eyes through it as she just smirked and give a light kiss onto his neck. Jaune shuddered a bit from the kiss, feeling her suckle his neck and her still firm grip now just squeezing down on his dick as she stroked him roughly, feeling Neo just getting rougher and rougher with his cock only to pull away from his cock before he could cum. Fear was slowly beginning to take over what he had felt up now, feeling himself being manhandled with the white panties being shoved back into his mouth. Neo humped his thigh as she held him, her DDD cup breasts pressed against his shoulder, feeling how soft yet firm they were. Her cock pressed against his side and thigh, letting Jaune feel all 18 inches of it grinding against him, the throbbing, 4 inch girth pressed between him and Neo’s stomach.

Cinder laid back onto the couch, stroking her cock a bit more furiously as Jaune was being forced to sit down onto lap and his legs being forced apart, Jaune looked down to see that giant futa cock of Cinder’s being pointed upwards between his legs. She grinded up against him, throbbing, waiting for a moment as before she leaned down and nibbled onto his ear. She whispered lustfully into his ear as she did. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you...I’ll fuck you just as hard as I did to that girlfriend of yours...well... _ **we’ll**_ fuck you harder than that time~.” Biting down harder onto his earlobe before she leaned all the way back to wrap her arms around him and pull his head back to lay against her breasts.

Struggling more and more, unable to break free of the cuffs or get out of Cinder’s arms, he looked up to see Neo just pressing herself atop of him, pressing her breasts up against Jaune’s face, being sandwiched between the two of them. He looked up to see both Neo and Cinder staring at him with hungry looks. He was wondering what they were going to...oh fuck. His eyes widened as he felt it, feeling two thick, round cock heads positioning themselves against his hole. His head frantically shaking, trying to protest but only to have Neo smother his face more with Cinder’s and her’s breasts, his head just disappearing in that valley of breasts.

“Mmmph, Neo, c’mon~! I missed my chance at this ass in Haven, I’m not missing it this time! C’mon! Hurry up and line us up!”

Neo just pouted a bit before smirking at Cinder, just leaning in closer to Cinder before giving her a sensual kiss, feeling Cinder moan into it. Cinder raised her hands after letting go of Jaune, seeing him just trapped between their breasts and bodies, clasping Neo’s cheeks as she brought her in deeper into the kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Neo using both of her hands to grasp both of their cocks as she positioned them to the tight hole between them.

“MMMPH! _MMMMMPPPHHH!!_ ” Jaune was wriggling between them both, barely able to see past Neo’s breasts in his face, but was panicking more frantically as he could feel two giant-hole-breaking cocks pressing against his ass.

_No! No no no no No **NO NO NO NO NO!!**_

His struggling just aroused Neo and Cinder more, feeling them both thrust their hips, feeling their cocks pressing harder and harder against his ass, just struggling to push in, struggling to fit, feeling their cocks bend lightly until...suddenly...they stretch out that tight hole _horrendously_ , feeling each other’s throbbing cock pressing against each other as they began to share a passionate kiss with each other while Jaune struggled in pain between them, his screams muffled with the combination of breasts smothering him and panties pushed deep into his mouth. His own cock pressing against Neo’s stomach, leaking a bit of precum as the two futas were working to bruise his prostate with their bitch breaking cocks.

Cinder’s eye rolled back, pulling away from the kiss as she and Neo were rolling their hips in sync, pushing deeper and deeper into him, 4 inches deep, 8 inches deep, 16 inches deep! Stretching out the hole more and more, already bulging his stomach with barely a minute into the fucking as they were getting rougher with each second.

“Oohhh _FUCK YES! **YES!** OH FUCKING GOD IT’S BETTER THAN I IMAGINED!_”

Cinder cried out, her hips thrusting faster and faster, actually trying to hurt Jaune and go in balls deep asap. Neo however was just happy to share a hole again with someone so hung, biting her lower lip as she was getting in deeper, wiggling her chest to smother Jaune’s face as she bounced her hips up and down to push her cock in deeper next to Cinder’s hot cock.

“Yes, god such a _tight hole~._ Might actually give us a challenge to **_break_** this time. Taking both of our cocks **_DRY_ **into such a tight hole! Bet all those girls you travel with just gangrape you every night! It’s the only explanation why you can take us both without passing out already!”

Cinder berated him, taunting him as she reached her hands down to the trapped boy, running her hands along his slides before sliding up to his chest, running her fingers along his nipples slowly...before roughly pinching and pulling them, causing him to tighten his hole even more around Neo and Cinder’s cock. Jaune’s own cock throbs and twitches, coating Neo’s stomach with his precum, not that she minds or cares for it as the hole she slammed her cock in was just milking her, letting his cock just flop around against his stomach and against hers.

If Neo could speak, she would’ve been screaming in pleasure as she raped Jaune’s hole, loving how it struggled and squeezed their cocks. Lifting herself up now to see Jaune’s eyes rolled back and his head just between Cinder’s breasts, must be lovely~. Neo wanted to hear him moan, hear him protest, hear him **_scream._** She reached down and plucked her white panties out of Jaune’s mouth, letting him gasp for a moment...then he screamed in pain as his ass is being stretched, his stomach bulging, and Cinder pinching his nipples hard. His screams sent Neo into a frenzy, she just looked down at him with a crazed, lustful smile as she put her face just a few inches away from his face as she held onto his shoulders, bracing him as her hips began to thrust faster and faster, going much faster than Cinder. Jaune’s legs kicked left and right, trying to angle them to kick Neo off of him. Neo and Cinder however paid no mind, their thrusts hitting deep into him, knocking the air out of him, raping him as hard as possible that if he didn’t have his Aura activated, his insides would’ve been rearranged to fit nothing else bit their cocks.

“Oohhh fuck, _someone’s_ eager to fill this fuck toy~. Were all the others we broke along the way here not enough for you, Neo? Hehe, not that I can blame you, they all _broke_ far too quickly, never giving us a real chance to enjoy it~.”

Cinder watched Neo being lost in her lust, feeling her cock grinding against hers before she pulled her hands off of Jaune’s nipples...only to wrap her arms around his neck, putting him into a choke hold as she was slowly beginning to match Neo’s thrusts. Not enough to choke him out right away, but enough to make him gasp harshly in between screams as she thrusted upwards... _ **hard.**_ Actually pushing Jaune and Neo up as she was matching Neo’s pace in thrusting into Jaune, alternating their thrusts a few times with deep thrusting jabs into his gut, making his belly bulge each time before their pace was slowly breaking apart. The thrusts now just going into their own pace, sometimes he’s full with both cocks, sometimes Neo or Cinder thrust in ten times a second before the other thrusts in. They fucked him so relentlessly that he could no longer feel his legs, feeling his pelvis practically being snu snued to pieces as they unleashed their lust on him, feeling nothing but pain as his legs twitched and bucked ever so often.

Neo’s eyes rolled back leaning down and just licked her tongue along Jaune’s cheek, letting him feel her hot breath against him as she was close to cumming, soooo close as she slammed her hips hard, now also trying to hurt Jaune as much as possible like Cinder was as his gasped, choking screams were so arousing. Cinder sometimes tightening her hold around his neck just so he would tighten up, making her thrust fast and hard into him as she did.

“Ohhh fucking shit _yes yes **Y**_ ** _es YYEE_ _SSS~!_** I’m so close, so fucking close, gonna **_fill this bitch up_** , you ready Neo?! You ready to **_fucking fill him up?!”_**

Neo grinned a crazed smile down at Cinder as she let go of Jaune’s neck to grab Neo and pull her back into a deep kiss as they both synced up their rough, hole breaking thrusts. Cinder moaning heavily into the kiss, suckling onto Neo’s tongue as she did while Jaune’s screams were muffled again between the two sets of breasts.

“ ** _Cum_** with me Neo! _**Cum with me~!**_ **_Fucking fill him up like the fucking slut he is!_** _YES~! **OH GOD YES~!”**_

Cinder cried out in between the kissing of passion as their hips were pressed up against Jaune with their thrusts, being like a semi-blur as the tiny man was crushed between these two amazon sized futas. Soon they both pulled nearly out, leaving only their cock heads inside before thrusting all the way in again, slamming into him, making him jerk upwards and bulge a bit as the first shot of cum was filling him up already...then the next breaking thrust and another shot of cum...then another thrust...another thrust….then back to jackhammering his hole as they weren’t even done cumming yet, stretching him more, striving to go deeper and harder into him, his stomach bulging with just the first few shots of cum. His prostate just getting battered by those meaty fucksticks of theirs, he came hard against Neo, coating her stomach and the underside of her plump breasts, making Neo proud at this as she let Cinder spit into her mouth before they kissed again. Their jackhammering pace together causing him pain, cumming as they were thrusting faster into him before keeping their cocks in him for a full minute as his belly was beginning to swell up more and more, excess cum leaking out from the sides of stuffed hole while their cocks kept him plugged up.

_“Mmmmph **ffffuuuck~**_ ….I really needed that...how about you Neo? Was it good for you~?”

Cinder caressed Neo’s cheek was catching her breath, taking heavy breathes as she slowly nodded her head and leaned down to kiss Cinder again, this time suckling on her tongue as they both grinded their cocks together inside of Jaune, who was half conscious at this point. So full of cum he could swear he could taste it in the back of his throat...at least it was ove-

_"You ready for round two, Neo~?”_ Cinder cooed softly, giving a few jabbing thrusts into the shared hole.

Jaune snapped out of it a bit with the words, but cried in pain between the breasts his face was smothered in. _“Round two?!”_ , the words ran through his mind as he soon gasped for air, Neo leaning back as she ran he finger on her cum covered stomach, scooping it up before slowly licking her fingers one by one. Her other hand playing with a Scroll, tapping on it a few times before tossing it aside. She swallowed the cum that she had licked from her fingers before looking down at Jaune with a triumphant look...only to grin, showing her teeth as she furrowed her brows and went back to smothering Jaune between her breasts, her hips slowly beginning another breaking pace with Cinder following suit, alternating their thrusts into the deep cum filled belly. Jaune was moaning in pain, his cock hard again from the renewed pace against his prostate, twitching against Neo’s belly again as they started all over again.

The Scroll on the ground read a message and a mass text to Team RWBY, Nora, Elm, and Harriet, all of which were at the mansion:

_[We’re fucking your boy, if you want in on it, come to the north east room on the third floor before we hog him all to ourselves tonight.]_

With only minutes later a rush of foot steps going up the stairs.


End file.
